


Wishes from the sky

by Sheenah



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenah/pseuds/Sheenah
Summary: They barely escaped from Rockfort Island and now they found themselves trapped in the cargo plane controlled by Alfred Ashford. Claire and Steve wonder where he will lead them and ponder about their future. A little Christmas tale.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Wishes from the sky

Wishes from the sky

A Steve/Claire Christmas tale

Once they returned to the cockpit after finally getting rid of Alfred's "doll", Claire and Steve found themselves sitting on the pilot and co-pilot seats, doing nothing but watching in front of them as random clouds would fly by.

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes until Claire decided to talk.

"So, where do you think he's leading us?"

"No idea. I guess we can't worry too much about it since there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah, you're right," sighed the girl, passing a hand through her hair. She suddenly felt heavy with fatigue, but her growling stomach kept her awake.

"You hungry too?" asked Steve, noticing the girl's discomfort.

"I haven't eaten since a while…"

"Think there's some food inside the plane?" suggested the boy, looking behind him. He noticed a large metal box next to the small desk. Before the girl could even utter a word, Steve got up and went looking inside the box.

His characteristic laugh filled the cabin and made Claire jump in her seat.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around and finding herself grinning.

"That thing is full of food! I mean, it's mainly cans and dry stuff, but there's also some bottles of water and even wine!"

"Wine?" exclaimed the girl, astonished.

"This was Alfred's plane, no? You would think the guy would bring some expensive stuff for his little trips," explained Steve, holding one of the wine bottles.

"Are you even old enough to drink wine, Steve?" asked the girl, smirking.

The smile of the boy's suddenly disappeared but reappeared a second after. "What about you?"

"No. Guess it doesn't matter anyway," she replied, winking at him.

"There's even some plastic glasses. Want one?"

"Sure, bring some food too," added the girl, not moving from her seat.

She went back looking outside the plane as she heard various clanking and clicking sounds in her back as Steve shuffled back to his seat, his arms full of cans, plastic bags, a wine bottle and two plastic glasses. Cautiously, he stacked his treasures between their seats and took the wine bottle, while Claire immediately snatched a peanut bag, trying to open it with shaky hands.

"Man…you're really hungry, aren't you?" stated the boy as he watched her struggling with the little bag. She looked back at him, almost helpless, but she grunted and managed to open the bag…a little bit too roughly however. It was almost like an erupting volcano as dozens of little nuts went flying on their seats, beside them and on the control board. Claire looked incredulously at her mess, her eyes and mouth wide opened.

Steve bore a similar expression as he stared down at the three peanuts that ended up on his pants. Mere seconds after, he got caught up in a violent burst of laughter that almost made him drop the wine. Claire soon followed him and the two of them laughed heartily for a while, probably barely believing the situation they were in. After finally being able to escape the island, they soon found themselves trapped by Alfred who was most likely leading them to a certain death and now, they were laughing at a stupid exploding peanut bag.

But it felt good. And they needed it.

After they finally calmed down, Steve put the wine bottle on the floor and grabbed another peanut bag. Unlike Claire, he easily opened it and handed it to the older girl, a wide grin across his face.

"There you go, princess" he said, as Claire came to take it from his hand, "Thanks…", but the young man quickly pulled his hand back, taking the girl by surprise.

"Ha-han! I want something in return!" said Steve, still grinning.

"What?" replied Claire, exasperated, her hunger killing her like never before. She had them! Those delicious peanuts!

"Hmmm…how about…a kiss?" answered the red-head, wiggling his eyebrows purposely.

The girl instantly scoffed at his obvious immaturity, but she still felt her cheeks reddening and her heart skipping a beat. It only lasted for a second as something popped up in her mind.

"Alright…" she said, almost seductively. Steve was a bit taken aback as he watched her actually moving from her seat, slowly and gracefully, her body bent forward so he could get a nice view of her generous cleavage.

He could almost hear himself gulping in the still air of the plane as Claire slowly moved over him, her thighs rustling against the fabric of his pants, her warm body mere inches from his. He held his breath as the girl pushed herself even closer to him, her parted lips almost touching his eager ones and he closed his eyes, expecting the imminent kiss with anticipation. He could already taste her sweet lips, her hot and slick tongue; hear her moan as he replied to the kiss with passion…

But when nothing happened after five seconds, the young man dared to open his eyes only to see the cruelest smile he had ever seen on a girl's face.

"Uh-uuhh…?" was all he managed to croak before Claire violently snatched the opened peanut bag from his hand and quickly withdrew herself from his seat, only to sit down on the co-pilot seat with a very satisfactory sigh.

"Hee-heeeeyyyyyy!" cried out the tomato-red boy as he turned around and looked at her incredulously. Claire only replied by widely smiling and putting the peanuts in her mouth at the speed of the light.

"That's REALLY not fair, Claire!" continued Steve still not believing she dared to play that flirting game with him. C'mon. He was the one who was supposed to lead it. But he then guessed that type of game could be played by two. She really got him, that damned Redfield with those blue eyes, those full soft-looking lips and that friggin' impossibly hot body of hers.

The red-head boy could only groan as he watched her putting the rest of the treats right into her mouth, some crumbs falling down on her and on the floor.

Oh, I'd eat those right off your body if I had to!

But as Steve was about to say some sarcastic remark, the girl turned to look him, a satisfied look on her pretty face.

"Well, those peanuts were fantastic, my prince!" she chuckled as she tossed the empty bag behind her seat, not even caring where it would land.

"Yeah, yeah…you're an evil witch, did you know that?" he replied with the pissed face of a little boy who lost at some game.

"Now, now…I'm being grateful here" she smiled sweetly at him and Steve suddenly saw something change in her eyes. He couldn't quite label it as her gaze shifted to the wine bottle sitting on the floor.

"Are we going to open it or not?" she asked as she stretched her tired limbs.

Steve followed her gaze and took the bottle. "Oh yeah…but we're gonna need an opener for that…" he replied, almost disappointed.

"Hmm." At that, the young woman stood up and walked toward the metal box only to come back with the wanted object.

"Are you blind or what? It was right in the box" she said as she handed him the tool, her body now resting against the back of the boy's seat.

"If you didn't notice, my hands were full when I brought all of this here" he retorted with an irritated moan as he took the opener and started working on the bottle.

"Wow, I was just kidding! No need to be so grumpy," she said back as she watched him opening the bottle, with some difficulty at first, but she was impressed when he managed to open it without making a mess. "There!" he exclaimed laughing as he looked back at her with a proud grin on his face.

"Good job" she said as she patted his shoulder and leaned down to pick up the two plastic glasses. She then presented them to Steve who filled them with curious delicacy. After he was done, he put down the bottle and took one of the glasses from Claire's hand.

For a few seconds, they only stared at each other, a glass of wine in their hand. Time seemed to stop. And neither of them knew what to say. They kept staring, considering the other. And something started to move between them. Electricity. Light. A warm feeling. Something indescribable. Something that neither of them thought they would find in the enemy plane, flying to God knew where.

It was finally Steve who broke the silence and their eye contact as he cleaned his throat, his cheeks tinted red. He hadn't touched his drink yet.

"So, hum…what are we celebrating?" he asked, his eyes shyly going back to Claire's.

"Oh uhh…what date are we?" she asked back, her face feeling suddenly very hot.

The boy looked back at her with a disturbed look on his face. "I…I don't even know…" he replied as he looked around him, as if some supernatural force would tell him. He then saw a display on the control board of the plane.

28/12/98

"December…28th…for real??" he then exclaimed loudly as he and Claire read the digits glowing from the display.

"Wow, I didn't know we had passed Christmas!" said Claire in disbelief. "I know I've been captured a few days ago…but I wasn't aware we skipped it…" she continued, shaking her head.

Did you celebrate Christmas without me, Chris?

The young woman felt a wave of sadness hit her as reality bit into her flesh. Even if that was a break from it, she was still in that nightmare she fell into after she broke into the Paris Umbrella facility. Danger was still surrounding them. But she would think about it later. If they could enjoy a few more hours of peace, then be it!

Steve noticed her expression change but didn't dare to comment. However, he was relieved when she snapped out of it and looked down on him, slowly raising her wine glass.

"How about…we celebrate a belated Christmas?" she said, her smile not forced despite what the ginger would have expected.

"I think it's a great idea," smiled back Steve as he also rose his glass so it could lightly touch Claire's.

"Merry Christmas" both chanted as they took a sip from the ruby-red liquid. And both immediately made a grimace as the bitter fermented taste passed their tongue. They then looked at each other and started laughing.

"I think I'll never get used to that taste" said Steve as he pulled his tongue at the plastic glass.

"Me neither" chuckled Claire as she tried to take a second sip. Strangely, it tasted a bit better, but she knew she wouldn't drink the whole glass. Her arms resting on the top of the seat, she watched Steve put his glass away and stretch his body the best he could.  
"Well…at least I tried" he said as he pulled his head back against the back of the seat so he could look at her. Claire didn't know why exactly, but he looked quite handsome from that angle, his fiery and messy hair falling down one of his eyes, his vivid green eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the cockpit and his fine lips a bit tinted red because of the wine. She felt herself being attracted by some invisible force as she rose to her tiptoes so she could lean down to his upward face.

It was sweet, almost innocent. Their lips were warm against each other. And neither dared to move, as if they were afraid it would break that moment forever. They stayed in that awkward position for seconds, unwilling to let go. But Claire knew better as she slowly withdrew and resumed her previous stance. Steve also moved his face so he could look in front of him.

Outside, it was almost pitch black, a few timid stars providing little to none light.

And suddenly, something white started to fall down in front of the cockpit window. In mere seconds, dozens and dozens of snowflakes appeared before them, illuminating the sky like fireflies.

At the sight, Claire softly laid down her hand on Steve's shoulder, her eyes not leaving the falling snow.

"Merry Christmas, Steve…"

"Merry Christmas, Claire…"

The end


End file.
